


Warm Fluffy Heaven

by Pok Chookity (Pok_Chookity)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fur Kink, Sexy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pok_Chookity/pseuds/Pok%20Chookity
Summary: Once again, Adora and Catra in bed and lots of sexy fluffy cuddles.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Warm Fluffy Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably as close as it gets to Explicit while still being rated M. 
> 
> Also Catra will turn you into a furry lol

Adora feels like she is in heaven. A warm, soft, fluffy heaven of Catra’s belly on which she’s resting her cheek, as they lay sprawled together in their bed.

There’s only one other spot Catra has that rivals this in its softness – the lighter tufts of fur just below her ears, and Adora loves to tuck in there with her nose and nuzzle when they hug. But this… A whole expanse of Catra’s lean stomach covered in the softest, fluffiest fur that she can just bury her face in, and rub her cheek against, and run her fingers through while hearing and feeling purring reverberating through Catra’s body when she kneads her back, or threads her hair with the tips of her claws that softly graze her scalp just as she does now…

Yes, this is heaven.

Adora sighs contently and feels a tinge of smugness, aware that she’s the only one privileged to know about this precious treasure. Catra’s always been protective about her belly, partially because it’s a magicat thing, and Adora’s been the only one allowed to touch it almost unconditionally. And definitely no one knew just how soft and cute it could be. Not even Bow. She was told not to ever mention this to Bow, under the threat of death. Not that she’s ever going to. Catra’s belly is hers.

Adora watches her fingers lace through the short fur, slowly traveling south, and smiles a little when they brush the waistband of Catra’s underwear.

Catra’s purring hitches.

“What’s that you’re doing there?…” There’s amusement in Catra’s murmur and Adora doesn’t need to look at her face to know that she’s smirking.

“Hmm, nothing…” The tips of her fingers dip inside and slide across the underside of the waistband.

“Nothing, hmm? Adora the explorer…” Catra’s voice takes on a lower, huskier quality as the fingers lacing through Adora’s hair extend their claws a little bit further. The claws that she knows are capable of slicing through metal and which she now trusts to do this.

Adora shivers in pleasure. A small misbehaving grin starts to form on her face and she pulls the waistband away slightly, sneaking a quick peek before letting it snap back, eliciting a sharp intake of breath followed by a pleased sigh.

She feels Catra’s hands run through the entire length of her hair, gathering it into one thick mass and wrapping it around the wrist, taking a hold of it as strong, _possessive_ purrs rumble through her body. Now this is promising.

Catra’s always been taken with her hair. From playing catch with her ponytail back in the Horde, claiming its swaying was making her want to hunt it - which sometimes included pulling on it and biting it, to being a little distracted during their battles when She-Ra’s magically flowing hairdo would get that little bit extra flowy - something Adora could really relate to, and to the loving threading of it in later times, encouraging her to wear it loose - resulting in somewhat embarrassing comments from Bow on how well groomed Adora always looked, which he delivered gazing at both of them in starry-eyed cuteness adoration. And to… other fun things Catra could do with it.

“Aren’t you supposed to ask before going into another woman’s panties?” Catra’s tone is somewhere in between ‘I love you so much’ and ‘I bend the Horde to my will’, and the hand on her hair pulls. It’s not even hard, but it’s enough to make Adora’s breath catch.

“Yesss…”

Catra chuckles.

“I mean… please?” Adora corrects, her breathing quickening.

“Now that’s a good girl… A good, polite hero of Etheria,” Catra purrs in satisfaction, petting her head lovingly. And Adora can’t help shuddering in pleasure at being praised.

She turns to look at her and the sight takes her breath away. Catra is avidly biting her lip with one fang, staring at her with dilated eyes, her chest rising and falling in deep, needy breaths.

This is too much. Adora surges upwards and kisses her, her hands lace through Catra’s hair to cup her ears, her mind blanking out from feeling the points of her fangs and the rough drag of her feline tongue against hers, the arching of Catra’s body as she pulls her closer into a pointy-clawed embrace.

When they part Adora is not quite sure where she is for a moment. She just knows that she’s incredibly, stupidly happy as she gazes down into Catra’s mismatched eyes and sees the same thing mirrored there.

Catra is the first to regain a semblance of coherency. “Now…” She slowly smirks. “I believe you were doing something.” She points downwards with her eyes.

“Huh? Oh.” Adora grins. How inappropriate of her to get so distracted.

She moves lower, encouraged by Catra’s hands running through her hair, diverging to cover her with kisses on her way, on her neck, her collarbone, her breast, where her fur shortens to a fuzz at its peak.

That makes Catra let out a mewl and her hands in her hair to become more urgent, and Adora buries her nose into her belly, kissing her navel, hearing a sharp intake of her breath. She’s back where she started now, with her fingers sneaking under the waistband, and Catra urgently squirms beneath her, giving her wriggle room to disrobe her. Which Adora eagerly does, being careful to free her tail too. The first time they went clothes shopping together Catra promptly asked the shopkeeper if they had any underwear with _holes_ , to which the shopkeeper, who had never seen a magicat and didn’t notice the whole tail situation from behind the counter inquired if the two of them were sure they were at the right kind of store. That made her blush so hard.

Catra is brushing her tail against her shoulder now, its tip shaking with anticipation as she guides her to sit at her feet, watching her over her bent knees. Satisfied she has her where she wants her, Catra unfolds in front of her like a gift, exposing her sprawled out splendor to her hungry gaze.

“Hey Adora…” she says.

Neither of them can form a coherent thought after that.

Some undeterminable time later, most of which was filled with a mewling, moaning, sweaty and messy blissful blur, with possibly also some furniture damage and maybe a few claw marks on Adora’s back which she didn’t mind getting to say the least and which were lovingly and tenderly licked better afterwards, Adora is back resting with her cheek on the fluffy pillow of Catra’s belly, listening to the sound of her soft breathing. It replaced her very content purring when she dozed off.

Melog had made itself known shortly prior to that, scratching at the door, inquiring if it would be safe to come in at any time today and concluding that it should just let them rest. Wise alien cat.

Adora gazes up at Catra’s face, which looks so peaceful in her sleep. Her lips are slightly parted and her ears, so indicative of her emotions, are resting contently on a sprawl of her unruly hair. The sight she will never tire of, and the face she will always love.

She nuzzles deeper into her soft fur and her eyes begin to droop. Yes, this is heaven, Adora thinks, as she drifts off to sleep too.


End file.
